GreenHearted Flame
by DiveIntoTheInsanityHeadOn
Summary: First Fanfiction to be posted.
1. Chapter 1: Cole

Avengers Fan-fiction

Chapter 1: Cole

Was this life? She knew it wasn't. Life was having family and friends who loved you and cared for you. Who gave you a place to live and listened to you when you were angry or sad.

She was 5 years old when her parents were murdered and she discovered her gift in the worst way possible. Project X they called her. The men and women in their clean white coats doing test after test. This was not life, if anything it was punishment. No family and no friends.

Well that wasn't true. He had been her tutor, teaching her math and science and all those other things regular people learned in school. At first she called him professor and he merely taught her. But then over the years he had become her friend, while keeping up the front that he was just her teacher. Professor Albert Diggory was his full title. She had begun to ask him things with her gift. Reaching into his mind, asking about his life, his home but mostly about life outside the facility. All things these people wouldn't want her to know. The last day, the day she "graduated" from middle school, the last thing he said to her"

"It's a shame such a brilliant mind will never be able to truly benefit mankind." He shook her hand.

"It was and honor to teach you Cole."

With those words he was torn from her life. That had been two years ago. She could never have imagined it then, but this year her life would change completely.

**A Ditty little Note:**

**Little being the operative word. First fan-fiction. Took up a whole page in my notebook. Next chapter will be longer. I do have a beta reader. Please R&R. **

**P.S Guess Cole's gift?**


	2. Chapter 2: SHEILD

Avengers Fan-fiction

Chapter 2: S.H.E.I.L.D

The day everything turned a full 360* started out normally. Wake up, eat, exercise, mental test, meditation etc. It was about midday when she was jostled out of her room, and taken to a small room where a table and two chairs waited. Her escort sat her in the chair facing the door and left. She looked around. The room was much darker than the rest of the facility, and no cameras peered out from the walls. It was several minutes later when the door opened and a strange man walked in.

He wore all black. There was no black here unless the lights were turned off, that and the hair of a few scientists. Also he wore an eye-patch. Professor Albert had told her about pirates. And while most were not at all like the ones in the stories, they did wear eye-patches.

"_He might be a pirate"" _She thought but presumed it would be rude to ask.

He broke her train of thought.

"My name is Nick Fury, director or S.H.E.I.L.D. Have you ever heard of S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"Is this a test?"

"No"

"Then no sir, I have not."

He nodded. "That's alright. Who we are is not important ."

"But then why are you here sir?"

"S.H.E.I.L.D is in need or your...unique ability's."

She panicked. She knew that the people here wanted to use her gift for evil, to kill.

"Will I have to...kill people?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, we merely need you to gather information from an...unwilling participant."

She was relived, but still apprehensive. "Who?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information at this time."

Should she go with director Fury? Was the person they wanted her to use her gift against bad? So many questions swam through her head. But the man was desperate, though it didn't show on his face. And this might be her only chance to see the outside world.

With all the courage she could muster she looked up from the table, straight into his eye and said: "Director Fury, it would be and honor to help S.H.E.I.L.D in any way possible." _"What have I done?" _

"Good." He said standing up. "We move right away."

A few minutes later she was out the door. Every breath was deep. Every smell was taken in and cataloged into her memory. And the sun. Blinding and huge and warm. She had no shoes so the pavement burned her feet, but she didn't care. The world inside the facility was wrong, everything white and clean. Here there was color. This world was right.

She was glad that is was such a long walk from the entryway to the road so she could see the beauty before being helped into the black box known as a car.

**A Ditty little note. Second chapter uploaded on the same day. Much longer. Please R&R. I'll try to keep them all this length or longer. Uploads will be slow. Quality is more important then quantity.**


End file.
